Strawberry Wine
by amanda145
Summary: Oneshot. Kate realizes Jack reminds her of someone she knew before. Early season 1. AU Jate


**Strawberry Wine**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Oneshot. Kate realizes Jack reminds her of someone she knew before. Early season 1. (AU) Jate It's an idea I had after listening to Deana Carter's song.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Lost. ABC, JJ, Damon, and Carlton do. And Deana Carter owns the song.

* * *

Darkness was failing on the island, as the ocean waves sent a calming feeling over Kate. After the crash, this place had seemed so scary, but Kate was now getting used to their little beach community. Everyone had long given up hope of rescue and was now forming their own shelters. Half were living at the beach, while the rest were at the caves. However, now it seemed like everyone was finding his or her way back to the beach. Kate was sitting by the campfire keeping herself warm, when she noticed him making his nightly rounds like he was still working for a hospital. 

Jack.

Out of all the people here on this island, it seemed like Jack was the only one she could talk with easily. Something about him seemed so familiar. Kate didn't understand why. Maybe it was because he was the first person she met after the crash.

Or maybe he was like someone from her past.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Jack asked sitting down next to her.

Kate stopped her thoughts and smiled. "Good. Just keeping warm."

Jack nodded and stared into the fire. It seemed like he was really tired and his brown eyes looked distant.

Kate started to worry. "Are you ok?"

Jack looked at her and smiled lightly. "Just tired. It seems like I always have some responsibility or someone needs help. Reminds me of when I was in college."

Kate squinted her eyes confused. "Really? College was that stressful?" She teased him.

Jack chuckled softly. "No not school, but some work I did during summer break in Iowa."

Panic settled into Kate's mind. "Iowa? What were you doing there?"

"I needed some extra cash, and my dad was friends with an Army sergeant and I worked at his father's farm. It was about 10 years ago." Jack explained.

Kate looked into the flames to stared into them, hoping Jack couldn't catch her worried face.

_He can't be, can he?_

* * *

_1994 – Cedar Falls, Iowa_

"_Katie! Welcome home sweetheart!" An elderly man in his 60's went to hug her._

_Katie hugged him back. "Hi Papa! I've missed you!" She was so glad to spend the summer here. And she would do anything to get away from Wayne. Plus, she loved coming here to her grandfather's farm._

"_We've missed you too darlin. Come on in the house. We don't want you to get a sunburn." He teased. _

_Katie nodded and headed into the farmhouse. The second she walked in she could smell her Granny's cooking, making her feel comforted. She left her bags by the sofa and headed into the kitchen. She noticed some young men eating already, and had to be the workers her Papa hired._

"_Shirley! Look who's here!" Her Papa called out. _

_An elderly woman came out from behind the stove. "Katie! It's so good to see you!"_

_Katie hugged her grandma. "Hi Granny. I've missed you so much!"_

"_We did too, and you best sit down so we can feed you." She smiled and led Katie to the table. "Bobby. Why don't you introduce her to the workers."_

_Bobby Austen motioned towards the men. "Katie, these boys here are the workers this summer. This is Will, Jason, Carles, and Jack."_

_Greetings came from everyone and Katie blushed. It was hard being 17 and having really good-looking guys there. Especially the guy named Jack with his dark head full of hair and his brown eyes. _

"_Well, lets get eating." Bobby smiled and said the prayer before eating._

* * *

_A few days passed and Katie was out on the wide porch. Her Granny went into town for groceries, and her Papa was out in the fields with the workers. So Katie took her Walkman her dad had bought her for her birthday and listened to the radio. She didn't even notice when someone was tapping her shoulder. Katie looked up and saw Jack smiling at her._

"_Bored?" He chuckled._

_Katie rolled her eyes and blushed. "A little. There's not too much to do, and I like it that way." _

_Jack stuck out his hand. "Come on." _

"_Where are we going?" Katie asked giggling. Jack was the youngest of the workers being 23, and they had started to bond more striking up a friendship. _

"_I'm off for the rest of the day and we could take a walk or something." His brown hair was starting to fall in his eyes, which had a flicker in them._

_Katie thought for a moment, realizing her grandparents wouldn't be back for a while. "Ok. But we have to see the horses." _

_She took his hand and noticed how wide his smile got._

_After walking around a little bit, Katie and Jack headed to the horse barn. She immediately walked to a jet black one and grabbed a brush. Jack walked in with her to the horses stall. _

"_Jack, I like you to meet my horse Beauty." Katie smiled widely._

_Jack petted the horse's face. "You named her after the book, Black Beauty."_

_Katie blushed. "How ever did you know?" She teased._

_Jack laughed and got a brush him self to help brush out Beauty. "So Katie, what are you planning to do with your life?"_

_Katie started laughing. "That's a very deep question, and I'm not sure of the answer just yet."_

_Jack nodded. "Well at least you don't have a Spinal Surgeon for a father wanting you to follow in his footsteps." _

"_I thought you liked becoming a doctor?" Katie asked locking her green eyes with his brown._

"_I do, it's just I grew to love it. Sometimes I wish I could be like you. A free spirit." Jack admitted._

_Katie blushed, but doubt hit her. "Well, sometimes it doesn't feel that way."_

_Jack looked over, and Katie could tell he caught her tearing up. He walked over and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong Katie?"_

_She clung to him, but didn't want to say. "It's just family issues. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_That's fine. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." He said, with his breath against her neck._

_Katie nodded and lent back to face him. She looked into his caring brown eyes and got lost in them. She touched his face and slowly leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle, but quick. _

_Katie leaned back, embarrassed thinking she did something wrong, and looked down. But Jack lifted her chin up and forced her to look in his eyes. She saw a longing there. Jack then leaned in to kiss her. This time it was more passionate and they deepened it. _

* * *

_Jack and Katie snuck off a lot the next couple of weeks hoping her Granny and Papa wouldn't catch them. Most of the time the spent kissing and talking about anything. One night in August, Katie waited for her grandparents to fall asleep. Then she snuck out the back door and met Jack at the horse barn. But from there, they left to their usual meeting place. Katie's old tree house. _

_When they climbed up the ladder, Katie and Jack went straight to kissing. It seemed like the two couldn't keep their hands off each other._

"_I've missed you Katie Austen." Jack said softly to her._

_Katie giggled. "It's only been a day." She kissed him again, and their tongues danced together._

_Katie reached for the buttons on his shirt, but Jack stopped her. "Katie, are you sure?"_

_She smiled and kissed his neck. Then whispered softly, "Make love to me Jack."_

_He was speechless and watched her with his brown eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Jack soon followed and took off his shirt as well, showing his very muscular chest. Their pants soon followed, dropping to the floor. Jack went and slowly touched Kate's arms, as if he was worried she would break. He reached behind her to undo her bra, and then gently stroked his fingers down her arms to make it come off. When it hit the floor, they both pulled off their underwear. Both were bathed in moonlight as they came closer. Jack ran a hand though Katie's dark waves and tucked it behind her ear, and kissed her again._

_Katie gently laid down on the blanket they had spread out earlier, as Jack gently climbed on top of her. He stared into her eyes. "I love you."_

_Katie smiled and touched his lightly stubbled face. "I love you too." _

_They kissed again, and started to make love to each other._

* * *

_When September came, it was time for Jack and Katie to leave. She was going back for her senior year of high school, and he was going back to start med school. Katie met Jack back at the horse barn right before he was about to leave. She ran into his arms and he held her tight as they kissed. Both not wanting to let go of each other. _

_She started balling. "Jack! I don't want you to leave!" _

_He was actually starting to tear up too. "I don't want to leave you either Katie. But we have to."_

_She nodded. "I know. What if I don't see you again?"_

_He smiled and touched her face. "You will. I promise." He kissed her gently. _

"_I love you Jack." She said with her whole heart._

_He smiled. "I love you too Katie Austen."_

_A few minutes later, Katie watched Jack drive away. Sadness came over her knowing that she probably wouldn't ever see him again. _

* * *

**2004 - The Island**

Kate looked back up from the fire and faced Jack. "What was the name of the farmer?"

Jack looked at her more confused than ever. "Bobby Austen, why?"

That's when Kate noticed his brown eyes. The same ones she always saw in her dreams. His hair was a lot shorter now and he had aged some in the 10 years. And the tattoos were very different from the boy she knew. But it was him. The one that she had always loved and was able to give her full heart, body, and soul too after what Wayne had done to her.

Her Jack.

Tears came to her eyes looking at him. How had she not noticed? She smiled as she spoke. "Because he was my Papa."

Jack's eyes widened and the realization dawned on him. He looked at her searching her face and he smiled. "Katie?"

Kate nodded crying and immediately went into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again."

She could tell Jack was crying as well. "My God. It's been 10 years. Out of all the planes?"

She faced him. "We end up being on the same one that crashes." She laughed lightly.

He was amazed and cupped her face with his hands. "You've gotten so much more beautiful Kate."

She blushed again. "I still love you Jack. No matter what I've done, I've always loved you."

He smiled. "I love you too. I've been hoping one day I would find you again."

Her green eyes locked with his brown. "And now we can be together."

He smiled and brought her close to kiss her once again. It seemed just like they went back and time and found their way back to their tree house or horse barn. Except now, they had a whole island to themselves.

* * *

_Strawberry Wine - Deana Carter_

_He was workin through college  
On my grandpa's farm  
I was thirstin for knowledge, and he had a car  
Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
One restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last_

Like strawberry wine, seventeen  
The hot July moon, saw everything  
My first taste of love was bitter sweet  
And green on the vine, like strawberry wine

Well I still remember, when thirty was old  
My biggest fear was September, when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste, of strawberry wine

Seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love was bitter sweet  
But green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen the plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much

Strawberry wine, seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love was bitter sweet  
But green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

Seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love. Oh bitter sweet  
But green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine


End file.
